


Older Man

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I got a Cain one for you. How about the reader and him go to meet her parents, who she doesn’t get one with and they say that he is way to old for her *they got no idea LOL*. They leave but she is upset. Cain makes her feel better by making her tea with honey, running a nice hot bubble bath and he waits for her in the bedroom and gives her a naked rub down. And maybe some gentle lovemaking. Beard porn PLEASE…..I need the beard PORN





	Older Man

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I got a Cain one for you. How about the reader and him go to meet her parents, who she doesn’t get one with and they say that he is way to old for her *they got no idea LOL*. They leave but she is upset. Cain makes her feel better by making her tea with honey, running a nice hot bubble bath and he waits for her in the bedroom and gives her a naked rub down. And maybe some gentle lovemaking. Beard porn PLEASE…..I need the beard PORN

It wasn’t that you hated your parents, you just didn’t see eye to eye on most things. So, you tended to avoid spending time with them. They were insistent of meeting your boyfriend of nearly a year, however. Eventually, you’d given in. You’d never said much about him. They knew his name, that he was a beekeeper, and that you’d met him by almost hitting him with your car.

“ _Relax_.” Cain said, putting his hands on your shoulders. “It’s simply dinner. Nothing more.” He reassured you. 

You sighed, leaning back on his chest. “Nothing is _ever_ simple with them.” All you wanted was this night to be over, so you could go back to not seeing them much.

He kissed the top of your head right as the doorbell rang. “Go get that, and I’ll put water on for tea.” He said quietly.

Taking a deep breath, you moved to the front door. You opened it, putting on a smile. “Mother, father.” You stepped aside, letting them in.

“Y/N.” You mother smiled. Your father simply pecked your cheek. “Where is this boyfriend of yours?”

“He’s in putting water on for tea.”

Your mother looked slightly impressed. “Tea? Well, _something_ in his favor.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at her. “Let’s go sit in the living room. Dinner will be ready shortly.” You led them towards the living room, hoping Cain came out soon. “How’s work been, father?” They sat on the couch, and you took one of the chairs.

“Stock is up, which is always a good sign.” He smiled.

Cain came in moments later carrying a tray with everything needed for tea. You smiled at him as he set it down. “There’s milk, honey, sugar, and cream.” He stated, sitting.

Your mother looked at him. “Are you Cain’s father?” She asked.

You groaned, putting your face in your hands. Cain raised an eyebrow. “I _am_ Cain.” He said smoothly. You could just picture his face.

“You?” Your father asked, as if he hadn’t heard him right.

“Yes, father. That’s Cain, my boyfriend.” You said once you set your hands in your lap.

It was clear that your parents were uncomfortable with this arrangement. “Darling, he’s at _least_ twice your age!” Your mother exclaimed. “It’s just not right. He’s taking advantage of you.” She held herself as if she was so much better.

“I don’t like the idea of my daughter dating someone so much older.” Your father added.

Sighing, you licked your lips. “Cain is a _good_ man. He treats me well, and that’s what should matter.” You replied, defending him.

Your mother did that thing with her lips that made it clear that she wasn’t having it. She used to do the same thing when she was upset with something you’d done. “It’s not _right_!” She said, clearly upset. “It’s _disgusting_ , and you should be with someone your own age.”

“I _love_ him, mother.” Your voice was soft, and Cain could tell that you were getting upset.

Your father stood, giving your mother his hand. “If you won’t stop this nonsense, we’re leaving.” He snapped. “Until you can see how _vile_ this is, we won’t be returning.” With that, they walked out.

Neither of you said anything for a few minutes. Hearing the timer go off, you quietly stood and walked into the kitchen. Moments later, Cain followed. You placed the casserole on the stove before he wrapped his arms around your waist. Feeling a tear fall down your cheek, you wiped it. “It’s _their_ loss.” He said quietly.

“It’s more that this has been my whole life. I get they want the best for me, but they’re so stiff.” You sighed. “

He hated seeing you like this. “Come on.” He took your hand and led you through the halls of the house you shared with him. Once in the bathroom, he started running the water for a bubble bath. A small smile made an appearance as you watched him. As the water ran, he turned to you. “What they think matters _very_ little.” He told you, lifting your shirt off of you. It fell to the floor by your feet. “Do I make you happy?” His voice was soft, and low.

“Very much so.” You replied, your voice just above a whisper.

“Do I make you feel loved, wanted, cherished, and beautiful?” Cain asked, working on removing your pants, your eyes locked with his.

You blushed. “ _Always_.”

He licked his lips. “Do I do what I can to make you happy?”

“You do.” He took your hand while you stepped out of your pants.

“And do you love me?”

His hands were moving around to your back to remove your bra as you spoke. “More than I ever imagined possible.” You smiled.

“Do you look forward to coming home to me after work?”

“I think about it all day.”

His hands ghosted over your arms as he removed your bra, leaving goose bumps down your arms. “Do you enjoy how my skin feels against yours?”

“ _God_ yes.” You bit your lip as he smirked at you, his eyes full of lust.

“Do you enjoy falling asleep in my arms each night?”

Your smile grew. “I cherish being able to.”

His thumbs hooked the band of your underwear. “And do you think that I would _ever_ take advantage of you?”

Shaking your head, your eyes softened. “Of course not.”

“Then what they say does not matter.” Cain smiled as you stood bare before him. “You matter more to me than anyone else, and I will do _everything_ in my power to keep that beautiful smile on your face.” He hands rested on your hips. “I’m going to go reheat that water, and make you some tea. You are going to get into that bath, and soak until you are relaxed. At which point, you will join me in our bed.” It was clear that it wasn’t exactly an order, but that it wasn’t really a request, either.

You pecked his lips. “Thank you.” You said quietly.

Cain moved around you, his hand running over your stomach on the way. He left you alone in the bathroom, already feeling slightly better. The tub was about half full, so you stepped in and got comfortable. You let your head rest on the back of the tub, closing your eyes. When the tub felt full enough, you moved to shut the water off, sighing.

Some time later, Cain walked in carrying your tea. “Tea with honey, just as you like it.” He gave you a small smile as he handed it to you.

“Thank you.” You smiled, taking it. Sitting up slightly, you watched him as he left once more. How you got so lucky, you weren’t sure. Sipping your tea, you closed your eyes, content. He always made it just perfect.

By the time the water cooled, you were ready to get out. You drained the tub, wrapped a towel around yourself, and made your way to your bedroom. Cain was there, naked. You bit your lip as your cheeks turned pink. That was just the effect that he had on you. “Come, lay down.” He motioned to the spot next to him. “On your stomach.” He added as you dropped your towel.

You got yourself comfortable, your head on your arms. Cain grabbed some lotion from the night stand and put some on his hands. He was excellent at back rubs. A moment later, he was sitting right below your ass, rubbing up your back. Your eyes fluttered shut as his hands worked you over. Every time going a bit lower until he was rubbing your ass. “That feels so good, Cain.” You moaned.

Cain smirked. “Just wait.” He teased. You could feel his arousal against your skin, and if you could have moved, you would have wiggled your backside at him. He leaned forward, his hands next to your rib cage. You felt his hot breath on your neck seconds before you felt his lips. As he kissed your neck, he slowly slid into you.

“ _Cain_ …” You whimpered, feeling as if you were being tortured.

He nipped at your flesh, letting you know to be patient. You moaned as his hips rolled, pushing him deeper. His pace was slow, and steady, wanting to make this last for you. “I love the sounds you make when I’m fucking you.” He growled in your ear, knowing that you loved that side of him. Your hands gripped the sheets, needing to hold on to something. “I will spend _many_ years loving you….” He emphasized that point by thrusting harder, making you gasp. “Showing you how _beautiful_ you are…” His hips started moving quicker the more you whimpered and moaned. “Reminding you of who you belong to…” Cain had one hell of a jealous streak. Usually, if a guy flirted with you, that night you had some rough sex. Not that you ever complained. “And reminding you that I am yours. Mind. Body. And soul.” He nipped your ear lobe before holding himself up and giving you everything he had.

“Fuck, Cain…” You moaned.

When he suddenly stopped and pulled out, you glanced over your shoulder. “Roll over. I want to see your face when you cum.”

Nodding, you rolled over. Cain settled himself between your legs, his lips capturing yours as he thrust into you. One of his hands moved between you, his middle finger rubbing your clit. “ _Cain_!” You cried out, your fingers digging into his skin as you clenched around him. “Fuck!” He always knew how to drag it out, making your orgasm truly last.

“Y/N.” He growled as he spilled himself inside you. Leaning down, he kissed you gently.

You smiled up at him, your hand moving up to stroke his cheek. “You are an amazing boyfriend, lover, and I can’t be thankful enough for you.” You knew things wouldn’t go like they would for ‘normal’ couples. You didn’t know if marriage would happen. You had no idea if children were something in his plans for the two of you. And you didn’t care. He was all you needed, and wanted.

Fuck what your parents thought.


End file.
